Dennis Hopper
Dennis Hopper (1936 - 2010) Film Deaths *''Gunfight at the O.K. Corral (1957)'' [Billy Clanton]: Shot to death by Kirk Douglas just as Dennis is about to shoot Burt Lancaster and Burt hesitates to shoot him. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Young Land'' (1959) '[''Hatfield Carnes]: Shot to death by Patrick Wayne as Dennis tries to escape. *The Sons of Katie Elder (1965)' [''Dave Hastings]: Shot to death by James Gregory. *''Queen of Blood'' (1966) [Paul Grant]: Drained of blood out of his wrist, by Florence Marly, after she stuns him with her power eyes. His body is shown when Robert Boon, Judi Meredith and John Saxon discover him. *''The Glory Stompers'' (1967) [Chino]: Accidentally stabbed in the back of the neck by Astrid Warner during a fight with Jody McCrea as Astrid attempts to throw the knife at Jody who holds Dennis in the way of the blade. *''Hang 'Em High (1968)'' ' [''The Prophet]: Shot in the back by Ben Johnson, while Dennis attempts to escape. *Easy Rider (1969)' [''Billy]: Shot to death by David C. Billodeau while Dennis and Peter Fonda are riding their motorcycles on the road. (Thanks to Steve) *''True Grit (1969)'' [Moon]: Stabbed in in chest by Jeremy Slate after hacking his fingers off; he dies shortly after warning John Wayne about Robert Duvall; his body is shown again when John brings their bodies to town for the reward. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Last Movie (1971)' [''Kansas]: Executed by crucifixion by the villagers. *''Mad Dog Morgan ''(1976) [Daniel Morgan]: Shot to death by police and bounty hunters. *Apocalypse Now (1979) [Photojournalist]: In the workprint, he gets blasted with a shotgun by Scott Glenn after he tells Martin Sheen that he's leaving the compound. *''Bloodbath (Las Flores del vicio; The Sky Is Falling)'' (1979) [Chicken]: I vaguely recall that he was killed in this movie, though I can't remember the details. *''Out of the Blue (No Looking Back)'' (1980) [Don Barnes]: Stabbed in the chest with scissors by Linda Manz in her bedroom. *''King of the Mountain ''(1981) [Cal]: Killed in an car crash/explosion when he drives his car off of a cliff towards the end of movie. *The Osterman Weekend (1983) '' [Richard Tremayne]: Killed in an explosion after being trapped (along with Chris Sarandon, Helen Shaver, and Cassie Yates) when John Hurt detonates a bomb in their RV, this is shown on a television screen that Rutger Hauer and Craig T. Nelson is watching. *Blue Velvet (1986)' [''Frank Booth]: Shot in the head by Kyle MacLachlan after Dennis opens the door of the closet where Kyle was hiding. *''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 ''(1986) [Lieutenant 'Lefty' Enright]: Possibly killed in an explosion (off-screen) along with Bill Johnson, Jim Siedow and Ken Evert when Jim accidentally drops a grenade that goes off prematurlly. We only hear the explosion in the background as Caroline Williams and Bill Moseley escape, and the bodies are never shown. (Thanks to Robert) *''Black Widow ''(1987) [Ben Dumers]: Poisoned (off-screen) by Theresa Russell; his body is not shown afterwards. *''The Indian Runner ''(1991) [Caesar]: Bludgeoned to death with a chair/bar stool by Viggo Mortensen as patrons look on in shock. *''Paris Trout ''(1991) [Paris Trout]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth after killing Ed Harris. (Thanks to Nilescu) *''Sunset Heat (1992)' [''Carl Madson]: Shot in the stomach by Michael Pare during a struggle on the beach. *Red Rock West (1993)' [Lyle from Dallas]: Shot repeatedly by Lara Flynn Boyle, after Dennis frees himself from being impaled on the bayonet of a statue by Nicolas Cage in graveyard. (Thanks to Stephen and Nilescu) *''Super Mario Bros. (1993)'' [President Koopa]: Devolved into slime when Bob Hoskins and John Leguizamo turn one of his de-evolution guns on him. (Thanks to Neil) *''True Romance'' (1993) [Clifford Worley]: Shot in the head by Christopher Walken. (Thanks to Matt and Neil) *''Speed (1994)'' [Howard Payne]: Decapitated when his head hits a light fixture during a struggle with Keanu Reeves on top of a speeding subway train. (Thanks to Matt, Neil and James) *''Waterworld (1995) '' [The Deacon]: Killed in an explosion when he collides with several of his henchmen's jet-skis while trying to kidnap Tina Majorino. (Thanks to Stephen and Ben) *''Top of the World (1997)' [''Charles Atlas]: Killed when his platform slides down the dam and crashes, after Peter Weller cuts the cable. (Thanks to ND) *''Tycus'' (video, 1998) [Peter Crawford]: Killed when the asteroid blows up the Earth at the same time that Hopper is being attacked by an angry mob of survivors critiquing his hypocritical methods. *''EdTV ''(1999) [Henry 'Hank' Pekurny]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen) while making love with Sally Kirkland; we learn of his death afterwards when Matthew McConaughey rushes to the hospital (believing that it was Martin Landau who died). *''Held for Ransom ''(2000) [JD]: Eaten by alligators when Jordan Brower pushes him into the swamp after attacking Jordan. *Luck of the Draw (2000)'' [Giani Ponti]: Shot to death in a big shoot-out between the Treasury agents and Ice-T's thugs in a warehouse. (Thanks to ND) *Ticker (2001)' [''Alex Swan]: Killed in an explosion when Jaime Pressly detonates a bomb in his car. (Thanks to Kyle) *''Unspeakable (2002)'' '[''Warden Earl Blakely]: Ripping his own face off as he is being forced to by Pavan Grover's mind control power. *Out of Season (2004)' [''Harry Barlow]: Presumably dies of his injuries after being beaten and crucified to his bar counter by David Murray. *''House of 9 (2004) ''[Father Duffy]: Shot to death by (off-camera) Hippolyte Girardot after being stabbed in the back with a glass shard. *''The Keeper (2004)'' [Krebs]: Shot to death by Asia Argento in the woods. (Thanks to Debbie) *''The Crow: Wicked Prayer ''(2005) [El Nino]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by Tara Reid. (Thanks to Andrew) *''Land of the Dead ''(2005) [Kaufman]: Killed in an explosion, along with John Leguizamo, when Eugene Clark throws a bomb at them and ignites the gasoline around them. (Thanks to Robert and ND) *''10th & Wolf (2006) '[Matty Matello]: Shot to death by John Capodice. *Sleepwalking ''(2008)' [Mr. Reedy]: Beaten to death with a shovel by his son (Nick Stahl). *''Elegy'' (2008) '[''George O`Hearn]: Dies of a cancer or an STD because he did say he cheated on his wife. TV Deaths *Cheyenne: Quicksand (1956)' [''Utah Kid]: Shot two times to death by Clint Walker while trying to shoot him. (Thanks to Harry) *''The Twilight Zone: He's Alive (1963)'' [Peter Vollmer]: Shot in the stomach by a police officer. The episode ends with him clutching his wound, unable to comprehend how his "invincibility" failed him; it's not confirmed whether or not the wound was fatal, but I thought I'd list it just to be safe. *''Wagon Train: The Emmett Lawton Story (1963)'' [Emmett Lawton]: Shot to death in a shoot-out. *''Gunsmoke: One Killer on Ice (1965) ''[Billy Kimbo]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with James Arness at the well. (Thanks to Harry) *''The Big Valley: Plunder (1967)'' [Leon Grell]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Lee Majors. *''Doublecrossed ''(1991 TV Movie) [[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barry_Seal Barry Seal]]: Shot to death by assassins working for his former Medellin employers. (See also Tom Cruise in American Made.) *''The Heart of Justice ''(1992 TV Movie) [Austin Blair]: Shot in the chest by Dermot Mulroney in street. *''Jason and the Argonauts ''(2000 mini-series) [Pelias]: Stabbed in the stomach with his knife by his nephew (Jason London) when Dennis trying to stab Jason (he then falls into a pool). (Thanks to Stephen) *''24: 11:00 p.m.-12:00 a.m. (2002)'' [Victor Drazen]: Shot to death by Kiefer Sutherland in the docks after Kiefer shoots Hopper's son Zeljko Ivanek. (Thanks to Matt, Gary, Neil and James) *''The Last Ride ''(2004 TV Movie) [Ronnie Purnell]: Killed in an explosion, along with Fred Ward, when he drives his car off of a cliff and blows up. (Thanks to Gary) Notable Connections * Ex-husband of Brooke Hayward * Ex-husband of Michelle Phillips * Ex-husband of Daria Halprin * Ex-husband of Katherine La Nasa * Husband of Victoria Duffy Trivia *His death scene in Speed was ranked at #1 on WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Satisfying Villain Deaths In Movies. Gallery 11698511 565858496887816 4881236765956852075 n-1-.jpg|Dennis Hopper in True Romance SMB_film_Bowser_goop.PNG|Dennis Hopper's CGI death in Super Mario Bros. Payne's_death.png|Dennis Hopper's death in Speed The Deacon's death.png|Dennis Hopper's death in Waterworld Dennis Hopper Easy Rider.PNG|Dennis Hopper (with Peter Fonda) in Easy Rider Jeremyslate.jpg|Dennis Hopper (left, lying) in "True Grit" zombie_cholo.jpg| Dennis Hopper (with John Leguizamo) in Land of the Dead The-Texas-Chainsaw-Massacre-2.jpg| Dennis Hopper in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 Queen of Blood (1966)_019.jpg| Dennis Hopper dead (second from left) in Queen of Blood Dennis Hopper (2).png|Dennis Hopper in Hang 'Em High Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Category:Cancer victims Category:Performers with over 50 deaths Hopper, Dennis Category:Death scenes by train Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Category:Death scenes by burning Hopper, Dennis Category:Death scenes by melting Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Category:Death scenes by illness Hopper, Dennis Hopper, Dennis Category:Death scenes by drowning Hopper, Dennis Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by car bombing Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Conservatives Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Hopper, Dennis Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:Actors who died in George A. Romero Movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Razzie Award Winners Hopper, Dennis Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Criminals Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:Prisoners Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:People who died in a The Texas Chainsaw Massacre film Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Actors who died in Bruce Willis Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:People who died in a Living Dead film Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in Ted Post Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:24 cast members Category:History Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Actors who died in Tobe Hooper movies Category:Controversial actors Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Death scenes by shovel Category:Sport Stars Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Texas Chainsaw Cast Members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Actors who died in Bob Rafelson Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Actors who died in John Sturges Movies Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors playing villains who killed in train or subway station in Speed scenario Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Actors who died in Sam Peckinpah Movies Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Performers with alternate versions of their character's fate Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:Entourage Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies Category:1950s Stars Category:1960s Stars Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:King of the Hill cast members Category:Characters Killed by Marshal Dillon in Gunsmoke